Bungalow Blues
by Chasyn
Summary: This is a series of unrelated drabbles/ficlets/oneshots/whatever they're called. All set after the movie, as if Ida (Indominus Rex) never escaped and killed everyone and some years later, Zach moved to the island to live with Owen. Each chapter will contain its own summary. But as a whole, will contain gay stuff, Owen/Zach, dinosaurs, drama, and whatever I want. Short and bad. 8D
1. Volcano

**Disclaimer** : Don't own anything. 8D

 **Notes:** This is a series of unrelated drabbles/ficlets/oneshots/whatever they're called. All set after the movie, as if Ida (the Indominus Rex) never escaped and killed everyone and some years later, Zach moved to the island to live with Owen. 8D Each chapter will contain its own summary. But as a whole, will contain gay stuff, Owen/Zach, dinosaurs, drama, and whatever I want. Will probably be very bad and very short. So there's your warning. 8D Do not read.

 **Summary** : Zach gets a little dramatic over something silly.

 **Volcano**

The mound was swollen and red. The surface around it rumbled, deep within its core. Any moment, it would erupt and spew forth and everything in its path would be destroyed. And his life would be over. Over!

Zach stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He grimaced and looked away. The thing was grotesque. Disgusting, monstrous, repulsive, revolting. He sighed deeply and looked back at the mirror. He leaned forward and pushed his bangs up. And there it was. The zit. Pimple, blemish, the only imperfection in his perfect skin. It stared at him, mocked him. He had exactly two pimples in his whole life. And this one dwarfed them greatly.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Zach's eyes widened. "Zach?" Owen's voice called from the other side.

Zach turned and darted to the door. He quickly hit the lock and stepped back.

The knob rattled. "Zach? Did you just lock the door? What's going on?"

"Uh... nothing!" Zach called out, moving back to the mirror. "Just... uh... about to get in the shower."

Owen knocked on the door again. "Shower? Open the door. We need to totally conserve water."

Zach bit his lip. He liked that idea. A lot. But no way he was letting Owen in. Not with the volcano on his forehead. There was no way in hell he was letting Owen see him like this. He didn't answer.

"Zach?" Owen said after a silent moment.

Zach leaned against the counter heavily.

Owen knocked harder. "Zach! What's going on?" Panic set in the raptor Alpha's voice.

"Nothing!" Zach answered.

"Dude! Zach!"

"Just go away, Owen!" Zach said with a sigh.

"Unlock the door." Owen said sternly. "Right now."

"No! Nothing's wrong."

"Then unlock the door."

"But..."

"Now!" Owen snapped, his voice taking on that tone he used with the raptors, the tone that meant you better listen.

Zach flinched.

"Or I'll bust the door down myself."

Zach had a feeling Owen would. He sighed again. "Fine!" He breathed out loudly. "Just hang on a second."

"Now, Zach."

"Hang on!" He snapped. He turned back to the mirror. He pulled his bangs over the offending blemish. The strands mostly covered it. It might work if he quickly fled Owen's presence. He needed to hide long enough until Owen left for work. Then Zach could die in peace. Zach unlocked the door and stepped back.

Owen swung the door open and pushed into the small room. He looked around frantically, checking both Zach and the room. "Zach, what's wrong?"

Zach looked down at the ground. "Said nothing." He mumbled, his voice barely a breath.

Owen wasn't fooled. "Zach... Zach! Look at me!"

Zach's eyes flitted up for a moment and then looked at the ground again.

Owen reached out and grabbed his chin. "Zach." He said the kid's name softer. "What's wrong?"

Zach mumbled something under his breath again.

Owen frowned. "What?"

"I got a zit!" Zach snapped louder.

Owen slowly smiled. "That is adorable!"

Zach pushed his hands away and stepped back. "It is not!"

Owen grabbed for him again. "Where is it?"

"Stop!" Zach wailed, trying to push him away again.

Owen grabbed Zach's face again and pushed up his hair.

Zach's eyes widened and he tried to push Owen away again. "Owen!"

Owen smiled widely. "It's cute!"

Zach frowned. "No it's not!"

"Can I pop it?"

"Ew! Gross!"

"Can I?"

"Get away from me!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I like challenging myself to write tiny unchaptered things under 5000. I started a project for the Walking Dead. And then totally got more engrossed in Jurassic World. And since no one is really writing for Owen/Zach anymore... I'm gonna try to write more. Because they are now like my obsession. Like for life. SIGH! So... if anyone has any ideas for short little ficlets, let me know. 8D IDEAS ARE GOOD!


	2. Headphones

**Summary** : Owen is like a song.

 **Headphones**

Owen was like a song blasting through Zach's headphones. A really good song. One he would put on repeat and listen to over and over again until every note was part of his soul. A song he'd hit play on and slip his headphones on. He'd close his eyes and hold his breath for a moment, for a few beats. The first strum of guitar and first word breathed out would affect him.

Calm him when he was upset. Put a smile on his face when he needed to keep the tears away. Push him over the edge with the man's name on his lips.

Owen could calm his soul and leave his head spinning in the same breath. Owen was the rain pattering on the roof in the falling evening and the warm rays of the early morning light. He was the leaves in the wind and the storm in the darkest night. He was the touch on Zach's skin and the breath on his neck.

Owen was his life, his soul, his very reason for living and breathing.

A smile played about his lips as he unlocked the door to the bungalow. A blast of notes and voices hit him and his smile widened. He slipped off his headphones and Owen's voice surrounded him as the man sang along to music.

 _"I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believe, that you're in love with me..."_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Sorta inspired in a way by the song Headphones by Florida Georgia Line. 8D


	3. Cool Beans

**Notes** : Books said, "Cool beans." in a text to me yesterday while I was at work. And then I wrote this.

 **Summary** : The coffee shop was right off campus. He'd never been there, but he'd seen it before and heard classmates mention it. He stepped into the place looking a mess. He'd pulled on the first clothes he saw and hadn't even spared a second to glance in the mirror. And he hadn't cared. And then this god behind the counter smiled at him.

 **Cool Beans**

He stood in line for the 3rd time that day. He tried not to fidget, not to play with the hem of his shirt or drag his hands through his hair again. He tried to look calm, cool, collected. Tried to look normal, tried not to look as jittery as he felt. It was partly the coffee. He'd been going there at least once a day, most days twice, since he accidently stumbled in and came face to face with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

It was two weeks ago. Zach had never been much for coffee. But he'd been up too late the night before and he needed to be up early for an exam. He rolled out of bed with his alarm clock and he knew he was screwed. He could barely open his eyes.

The coffee shop was right off campus. He'd never been there, but he'd seen it before and heard classmates mention it. He stepped into the place looking a mess. He'd pulled on the first clothes he saw and hadn't even spared a second to glance in the mirror. And he hadn't cared.

And then this god behind the counter smiled at him. "Welcome to Cool Beans. What can I get you?"

Zach blinked at the man and his mouth dropped open. He was rendered speechless. His eyes flitted to the name tag that said Owen and he tried hard not to linger on the skin tight black uniform shirt that looked like a second skin. The man's chest, the biceps, his stomach. Zach swallowed and quickly looked back up at the man's face. And Owen was smiling.

Zach opened his mouth and nothing came out. He looked away, feeling his face flush. Oh god! Why hadn't he looked in the mirror before he left! Why hadn't he showered and put on clean clothes! And the man was staring at him expectantly. And Zach wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Just die!

"Any allergies?"

Zach turned back. He blinked, momentarily confused, and shook his head.

Owen tilted his head slightly. "Dietary restrictions or anything you really hate?"

He shook his head again.

"Plain... or are you a fancy guy?"

Zach nodded his head at that one, feeling rather dumb.

Owen smiled at him again and nodded. "Alright. $3.50."

Zach quickly pulled out his wallet and paid. Owen smiled, yet again, and turned to prepare the drink. Zach watched him move, the way his arms worked and his back when he turned. And then he was back at the counter, reaching over and holding the cup out. Zach reached for it rather timidly and for a brief second, their fingers touched.

And then Zach was holding onto the cup for dear life as he hurried out of the shop.

He went back to the shop the next day. This time he showered and dried his hair and pulled on clean clothes. And had checked himself a dozen times in the mirror. And again, he was rendered speechless and Owen smiled and ordered for him.

And it went on like that. Zach never actually spoke a word and Owen would concoct these magical drinks for him. Though Zach couldn't even remember tasting the coffee itself. For him, the magic was all Owen. And he kept coming back for more.

So it was partly Owen, that made him shake a little as he stood in line. But mostly, it was the coffee. And it was his third time. In a six hour period. But he knew, like the little stalker he was, that Owen was getting off work soon. And it was Friday. And Owen didn't work the weekend. So until Monday morning, this was Zach's last chance to get his Owen fix.

He really was a hopeless mess at this point.

The lady in front of him received her coffee from Owen and finally it was his turn. And Owen smiled widely at him, his whole face lighting up. "Hey." He said brightly. "Must be a record. Third time today."

Zach blinked dumbly and nodded his head.

Owen let out a soft chuckle and placed the order. Then Zach paid and Owen turned to make the drink. But it seemed to take longer. Zach shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling a bit nervous and shaky. But finally, after what felt like forever, Owen turned back around and held the cup out.

Zach reached for it and then quickly hightailed it out of there. It wasn't until he was nearly back to his dorm room that he lifted the cup to his lips. He really wasn't in the mood for the sugary drink. But Owen had made it for him. And as soon as the cup was brought closer to his face, he saw why it had taken Owen so long.

There was a phone number written across the cup. Followed by the words, _If you want to._ Zach's mouth fell open as he stared at the numbers and words. He quickly pulled out his phone.


	4. O

**Summary** : Zach is lazy.

 **O**

Zach was laying on the couch, his eyes on the TV. He glanced over as Owen walked in from the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey O, what do you..."

Owen stopped and turned around. "What did you call me?"

Zach blinked at him. "O?"

Owen stepped closer to him. "O? Like just the letter O?"

Zach nodded.

"Are you that lazy that you can't say Owen?"

Zach stared at him. "It's two syllables."

Owen opened his mouth slowly. Then he closed it and shook his head. He turned and headed back towards the small kitchen area.

"Hey O?" Zach called again.

Owen sighed and shook his head. "What, Z?"

Zach sat up and shook his head. "See... that doesn't work for me. Zach already is one syllable. You can't shorten it anymore than it already is, O."

Owen rolled his eyes. "All this talk about syllables and you coulda already asked your question."

Zach shrugged and laid back down. "You're the one who brought it up, O."

"Zach!" Owen snapped. "What do you want?"


	5. Pop!

**Summary** : POP!

 **POP!**

Pop!

His mouth dropped open as he stared at the man on the couch. His mind couldn't comprehend what Owen was doing.

Pop!

Owen, who was steadily approaching the age of 40.

Pop!

Owen, who was nearly twice his age.

Pop!

Owen, who was equal parts the best and weirdest thing to ever have happened to him.

Pop!

Zach stood in the doorway, his hand still on the open door.

Pop!

Owen glanced up at him and smiled brightly. He didn't even try to hide what he'd been doing. He didn't look ashamed or caught in the act or anything. He simple smiled. "Hey babe. Welcome home."

Pop!

Zach opened his mouth slowly. "O... what are you doing?"

Pop!

Owen blinked at him and tilted his head. "Your package came." He pointed towards the coffee table.

Zach stepped inside and shut the door. He glanced at the small opened box on the table. "You opened it?"

Owen nodded. "I wanted the bubble wrap."

Pop!

Zach stared at the man popping the bubble wrap like a kid. "How did you know there was bubble wrap in the box?"

"How did I not know?" Owen countered.

"What?"

"That's the point!" Owen said. "Until I opened the box, it was forever in a state of possibility. It just begged to be opened. For popping needs."

Pop!

Zach blinked at him. "Really... really?"

Owen nodded. "You should order more sunglasses."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You can just buy bubble wrap."

Owen shook his head. "Half the fun is that state of possibility thing."

"You are ridiculous."

Pop!

Owen smiled.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I uh... maybe have done this... when sunglasses were delivered to work for our display... there was bubble wrap in the box. 8D


	6. Forbidden

**Summary** : Claire tells Owen he can't. Never tell Owen he can't do something.

Gift for Ame_Kage! Over at Ao3! Hope this is what you had in mind. 8D

 **Forbidden**

Claire glared at him, her eyes narrowed. She looked seconds from exploding. And to be honest, she was. "You can't be serious!"

Owen shrugged. "I am."

Claire shook her head. "Well you can't!"

Owen smiled. "Yes I can."

"No." She shook her head. "You can't! I forbid it!"

Owen laughed loudly. "Forbid? You forbid me?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I do."

"You can't."

"I can't?"

Owen smiled again. "Everything's already set up. It's starts in an hour."

Her eyes widened.

"Plus Zach and Gray are arriving on the next ferry in like 10 minutes.:

Her mouth dropped open. "You invited my nephews?"

"Yep."

She sighed and shook her head. "I will never understand your relationship with them."

Owen looked away quickly. "It's not weird." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I guess not. You're practically a teenager yourself."

Owen wanted to glare at her or snap. But he didn't. He didn't want to give her any cause to think about how many times he'd sent tickets to the older of the brothers. Or how Zach never slept in his hotel room. Owen coughed and turned away from her. "Whatever. The party is going on as planned. And you're invited. You and Zara."

"You can't have a birthday party for your raptors!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The ferry arrived on time and Owen was standing on the dock, waving like an idiot. He quickly ushered the brothers into the hotel to get Gray checked into his hotel room. Then Owen rushed them into his jeep and they were on their way to the raptor paddock. Gray gasped at Owen pulled the jeep to a stop.

There were balloons everywhere, in blue and orange. Streamers and ribbons and a giant sign that said happy birthday. The decorations where inside and outside the fences, along the walkway over head, and even in the parking lot. There wasn't any where to look where there wasn't a balloon. It was almost as ridiculous as Claire said it was.

Zach shook his head as he looked around. "This really is something."

Owen smiled brightly. "It's not every day my girls turn 5."

Zach squinted his eyes and pointed at the birthday sign. "There's a fish..." He shook his head slowly.

Gray ran towards the fence to get a better look at the decorations. All the balloons had fish on them. "Finding Dory!" He said with a laugh. "Echo's going to go crazy! Where are they?"

"Back in the small pen." Owen said. "Covered the fence around it. So they can't see the decorations."

Gray smiled. "That's so cool!" He turned towards Zach. "I told you it was a real birthday party! We should have bought them presents!"

Zach shook his head. "What do you buy a dinosaur? And try explaining that to mom or dad while you were packing."

Owen laughed and clapped Gray on the back. "It's alright. They don't need presents. Anything you gave them, they'd probably eat anyways."

Zach smiled. "So not a pet rabbit."

Owen shook his head. "Definetily not." He reached out and wrapped his arm around Zach's shoulders. Zach leaned against him for a moment before Owen grabbed Gray as well and pulled the brothers up the stairs to the catwalk. "Barry." He called out loudly. "Let them out."

"Okay." Came an answer.

Suddenly, the four raptors burst out. Blue was the first. She stopped in the middle and looked around. Then looked up at Owen and snorted and shook her head. Delta ran around, snapping at the streamers that were floating around as she ran past. Charlie stepped up behind Blue, looking around. Echo stopped and then let out a loud squeal. She ran towards the nearest balloon and jumped at it in delight. It popped under her claws and she jumped back. She looked up at Owen, looking a bit guilty.

Owen laughed. "It's fine, Echo. There's plenty. You can pop them."

Delta darted towards Echo and snapped at the balloons beside her. Echo screeched and knocked her away. The two started to fight and Blue ran over to snap at them.

"Okay, okay." Owen snapped loudly. "That's enough. Time for games."

"Games?" Gray asked.

Owen nodded and turned to Zach. "Wanna help?"

Zach nodded stiffly. "Inside?"

Owen smiled. "You did good the last time."

Gray started boucning. "Can I come too?"

Owen tilted his head. "Okay. Stick close to Zach."

"Claire's going to kill you." Barry said, walking towards them with a large box. He set the box down and stood back up.

"Which is why we're not going to tell her." Owen said. "She's not coming." Owen led the brother down to the fence. He hit the button on the door and stepped back. The brothers followed him in and he closed the door behind them.

The second the door closed, Echo rushed forward. She bumped against Zach and let out a squeak. Zach laughed and rubbed her nose. "Hey Echo." He said. The other raptors stepped closer and Gray ducked behind Zach. Echo tried to peek around him.

"Hi." Gray said softly.

"Hey!" Owen snapped. "Stop crowding the kid. He's a bit nervous." The raptors immediately stepped back. Owen looked up at Barry. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Moments later, Barry lowered a large, blue blob over the edge of the catwalk. He lowered it until it was eyelevel and then tied it off.

Zach shook his head as he stepped closer. "Is that a piñata?"

Owen smiled and nodded. It was large and shaped like Dory. He clapped his hands together. "Okay. This is how we're gonna do this." He pulled a blue piece of cloth out of his pocket. "This is a piñata. The game is to break it."

Delta rushed forward, snapping her jaws.

"Whoa there." Owen stepped in to intercept her. He pushed her back. "No, no, no. Not like that."

Delta snorted and stepped back.

"You're blindfolded so you can't see." Owen explained. "Then you swing a bat at it and try to break it while you can't see. You guys... are gonna try to whack it with your tails. So... get in line."

Echo darted in front of Blue. Blue snapped at her but let the youngest raptor take the first turn. Owen stepped up to her and shook his head. "Echo! You have to hold still." The raptor was wiggling from top to bottom. But after a few struggling minutes, Owen got the blindfold on. Echo snorted and shook her head. "Echo, you're fine." Owen said, stepping closer to her. He put his hands on her side. "Here, step forward." Owen guided Echo closer to the giant blue Dory. And then he stepped away, smiling. "Okay. Try to break it.

Echo leaned forward, stretched her neck out. She touched it gently with the tip of her nose.

"Tail, Echo."

She breathed out and nodded. Then she spun around and tried to hit the pinata. But she missed. everyone laughed. "Try again." Owen said.

Echo's second try clipped Dory's tail. And then it was Blue's turn. Blue missed both times. Delta missed the piñata and his the string so hard it snapped. The piñata landed on the ground but it didn't break. Owen quickly hung it back and it was Charlie's turn. Charile put a small hole in the side but nothing fell out. They started over and on Blue's second turn, something black fell out.

Zach stepped closer and looked down at it. "What is that?"

"A dead rat." Owen asnwered.

Zach stepped out of the way as Blue rushed at it again. He looked at Owen and shook his head. "You filled the piñata with dead rats?"

Owen shrugged. "It's for the raptors. What else was I supposed to put in it? Candy?"

Blue let out a squeal and tore off the blindfold. Owen stepped back and motioned for the brothers to follow. They watched as the raptors all pounced on the piñata. They pulled it off again and then fought over it and ripped it to pieces.

After they finished with the piñata, Owen pulled out a large cardboard picture of Nemo, missing his tiny fin. They spent an hour playing pin the fin on Nemo. The raptors were blindfolded and held the fin pin's in their teeth. Then the brothers and even Owen took turns. They tried to get Barry to join in. But the man still hadn't ventured into the fence. He smiled and shook his head. Gray got the closest and was deemed the winner.

And then Owen rolled in a large cake. Zach smiled and shook his head as he stared down at the very large raptor shaped and iced cake. "You baked them a cake?" He reached out, like he was going to touch the icing.

Owen's eyes widened and he quickly slapped Zach's hand away. "No tasting."

"I wasn't gonna mess it up!" Zach snapped.

"It's uh... just for the raptors." Owen mumbled.

Zach rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know how you came up with a cake recipe for them."

Owen laughed and pulled out a small box of matches. He lit the candles and stepped back. "Time to sing..."

"OWEN GRADY!"

Owen, the brothers, and the raptors all ducked down immediately, hearing her voice. Then they all craned their necks and Claire was plastered to the fence. Her eyes were wide and her face just as red as her hair.

"Uh..." Owen recovered first and scratched at the back of his neck. "Claire... you came..."

"What are they doing in there?!" She snapped.

Owen glanced around. "Uh... we were getting ready to sing happy birthday... and blow out candles..."

Zach straightened up and pulled Gray with him. "It's a birthday party, aunt Claire."

Gray nodded. "There was a piñata and pin the fin on Nemo, like pin the tail on the donkey." He explained.

Owen nodded. "I wanted to do a bouncy house... but I figured with claws..." He shrugged.

"That is not what I meant!" Claire snapped. "Get them out of there NOW!"

"Aw! But aunt Claire!" Gray whined. "I've never been allowed in here before! Zach always..."

"Gray!" Zach grabbed Gray and pulled him back.

"You've been in there before?" She looked at Owen. "You are dead."

"Uh..." Owen backed up slowly. "Okay. I vote we all stay in here. Forever. Then she can't kill any of us."

"Owen, NOW!"

In the end, Owen and the brothers left the cage. They sang happy birthday to the girls from the safety of the catwalk. And then the raptors fought over the cake. Claire got a call from Zara and had to leave. She left more death threats in the air as she climbed into her car. The second she left, Owen and the brothers were back inside the cage, cleaning up the popped balloons and torn streamers.

Owen let out a sigh as he leaned back against the pile of raptors snoring behind him. They were still sticky but they tired themselves out running away and playing hide and seek and tag with Gray. Claire hadn't called or come back. Barry had offered to drop Gray off at the hotel. And Owen and Zach were left alone with the raptors.

Zach smiled down at Owen as he walked over to them. "You look tired." Owen nodded. Then reached up and pulled Zack down with him. Zach wrinkled his nose and pushed Owen's hands away. "You're sticky!"

Owen smiled and laughed. "Just have to shower.

Zach rolled his eyes and scrambled away from him.

"Hey." Owen followed him, standing up and reaching out to grab Zach's hand. "Thanks for coming. You and Gray. They really had fun with you."

Zach glanced at the sleeping pile of raptors and nodded. "Yeah. We had fun too." He turned and pulled Owen with him. "Come on. Better get you into that shower."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you liked it! 8D


	7. Forced Vacation

**Notes** : Just a short little thing I wrote while not watching the Superbowl.  
 **Summary** : Owen didn't want to take a day off.

 **Forced Vacation**

Zach leaned over his desk. Actually Owen's desk. But Owen no longer used it. He deemed paperwork wasn't important and left all that to Zach to do. And Zach did it, to keep Claire happy and off their backs. Although he really didn't mind. It made Owen happy when he did it. Because that meant Owen didn't have to do it.

So Zach was sitting at his - not Owen's - desk. Working on a report of their most recent success. Well Owen had called it a success. He'd been really proud of himself. Zach didn't think it was that big of a deal. He'd heard stories of how the raptors on the island 20 years ago had learned to do the very same thing by themselves. But Zach wasn't going to point that out to Owen and dampen his spirits.

So yes. Zach was sitting at his desk, writing a report on how the raptors could now open doors. It wasn't really that special. Not to Zach. Now if Owen had taught them to play a musical instrument or something like that... the piano or a drum, that would have been pretty cool. Zach would love to write up a report about that. But no. He was writing about opening doors.

On the desk beside the computer mouse, his phone buzzed. Zach paused in his report to check.

New text message from Owen Grady. _**Whatcha doing?**_

 _ **Nothing.**_ Zach typed back.

 _ **Zach!  
What are you doing?**_

Zach rolled his eyes. Owen knew exactly what he was doing. _**Working.**_

 _ **On what?**_

 _ **Work.**_

 _ **What work?**_

Zach shook his head. _**Go away!**_ Zach sent the message and set his phone down. He turned back to the screen and seconds later, his phone buzzed again. And then a second and third time in succession.

 _ **Zach!  
ZACH!  
ZAAAAAAAAAAACH!**_

 _ **WHAT?**_

 _ **Whatcha doing?**_

Zach let out a sigh and picked up his phone. He clicked Owen's number and put it to his ear.

"Zaaaaaachie!" Owen strung the name out in a happy tone.

"No." Zach said loudly.

Owen paused for a second. "Zach?"

"No, Owen." Zach snapped.

"Zach!"

Zach sighed and leaned forward on his desk. He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head slightly. "You need to stop. I'm busy. I have paperwork to do."

"But Zaaaaaach!" Owen strung his name out, whining. " I'm sooo boooored!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You just woke up. Find something to do."

"I don't wanna!" Owen continued to whine over the line. "I wanna come to work!"

"No." Zach said flatly.

"Why not?"

Zach leaned back in his chair. "Claire said you have to take a day off. So you're taking a day off."

"But..."

"No." Zach snapped again and hung up his phone. Almost immediately, it started ringing again. Zach pulled up his setting and turned the ringer off. And then set it down and turned to his computer. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. Zach sighed and he knew he shouldn't look at it. But he picked it up and checked the messages.

 _ **Where's my pants?**_ Was Owen's text.

Zach smiled. _**I took them.**_ He typed.

 _ **You took my pants?**_

Zach smiled again. _**All of them.**_

 _ **You think that'll stop me?  
I'll walk there in my underwear.**_

Zach rolled his eyes. Because yeah, he could totally see Owen doing that. In fact... Owen had done that once. He'd been drunk. Zach smiled as he typed a reply. _**You're not wearing any.**_

Owen's reply took a bit longer that time. _**How did you know?**_

Zach laughing softly to himself. _**You weren't last night.**_

 _ **I'll put some on.**_

Zach smiled and set his phone down without answering. He turned to the computer again and started typing. Nearly five minutes later, his phone buzzed. Several times in a row.

 _ **You stole my underwear.  
All of them.  
Dude.  
What am I supposed to do?  
Sit around naked all day?**_

Zach rolled his eyes. That wasn't really an argument for Owen. Owen wasn't a fan of clothes. _**You do that all the time.**_

 _ **Cold man.  
**_ _ **Really cold.  
My shoes are gone too.  
**_ _ **All my socks and my shirts.  
**_ _ **You literally stole all my clothes.  
You took my motorcycle?!  
How'd you do that?**_

Zach laughed. He was wondering how long it would take Owen to notice that. Loading the man's clothes up in his jeep and stealing that had been easy. But stealing the motorcycle too and leaving Owen stranded, now that was a stroke of genius. _**Barry helped.**_ Zach texted back.

 _ **Damnit!  
**_ _ **You all ganged up on me!  
This isn't fair!  
Let me talk to Blue!**_

Zach rolled his eyes and set his phone down again. Yeah. That wasn't happening. He didn't have time for this. Zach had to finish this report today. He turned his phone on silent and then dropped it in a desk drawer. He saw the display flash with a new message as he shut the drawer. Owen would just have to wait until he got off work.

It was nearly two hours later when there was a knock at his office door. Zach had gotten his report done and sent off. And then started working on some other late project reports. He glanced over at the door and pushed away from the desk. He assumed it would be Barry. Probably asking about lunch.

Zach stood up and crossed the office to the door. He pulled it open and his eyes widened.

As it turned out, Owen did not wait until Zach got home. He'd been determined to come into work that day. Even if he had to walk there. Without his clothes.


	8. Shopping Trip

**Summary** : Zach and Owen go shopping.

 **Shopping**

Zach pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He skimmed the shopping list and waited as Owen fetched a cart. Zach got to the end of the list and started over a second time. When his eyes reached the bottom again and he realized he was still standing alone, he stopped. He folded the list back up and stuck it in his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Then he turned and looked back at the front of the store.

Owen was standing with an empty cart, smiling and talking to some tall lady. She was clearly pretty, if one was into that, and smiling and laughing. And then she reached out and touched Owen's arm for a moment. She had her own cart in front of her and there was a baby seat strapped in the front. Owen was currently making faces at the baby. And laughing, oblivious to the woman's flirting attempts.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Owen!" He snapped.

The man stopped and looked over at Zach. He smiled and waved. And then turned to smile and wave at the pretty woman. He made another series of faces at the baby before grabbing his cart and turning.

The woman quickly turned her cart around and tried to follow.

Owen hadn't noticed yet. He stopped beside Zach and was still smiling. Zach rolled her eyes as he stepped around Owen and glared at the woman. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Get lost."

The lady's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Zach snapped. "Get lost."

Owen turned around and reached out to touch Zach's shoulder gently. "Zach, don't be rude."

"Yes, Zach." The woman sneered. "Listen to your father."

Zach's eyes widened and his arms dropped. "Look lady, he's not my father." Zach turned slightly and threw his arm around Owen's neck. "He's my daddy." Zach's other hand went to Owen's crotch. Owen let out a squeak and Zach smiled. "He's mine."

The woman's eyes fell to Zach's hand and her lips pulled together tightly.

Owen's smile widened. "Yeah, I am."

The woman's eyes dropped to her cart and she quickly pushed it away.

Zach craned his neck, still glaring, to watch her leave.

Owen let out a short laugh and then cleared his throat. "So... you gonna stand there all day groping me or..."

Zach lingered for a moment longer before detaching himself and stepping away.

Owen was still smiling. "What triggered the whole property display? Not that I really minded." He added quickly.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't." He sighed and shook his head. "You were flirting with her."

Owen frowned and shook his head. "No I wasn't. If anything... I was flirting with the baby."

Zach rolled his eyes again.

"Because you know I like 'em young." Owen stepped towards him and hooked his fingers in Zach's belt.

"Stop it." Zach snapped, pushing him away. "That's not funny."

Owen shook his head. "Neither is accusing me of flirting with someone else."

"She was touching you!" Zach snapped. He reached out and grabbed Owen's arm, right where the tramp had been touching him. "Right here."

Owen shrugged. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah well..." Zach let him go. "No one is allowed to touch you."

"Am I included in that?"

Zach pulled the shopping list back out and glanced back at Owen. "What?"

"Because... that's gonna make things... hard."

Zach grabbed the cart and pushed it roughly into Owen. "Shut up and don't wander off again." Zach grabbed the front of the cart and pulled it forward, guiding them towards the isles.

"Again?" Owen tilted his head, following along.

Zach ignored him as he stopped by the pasta. He grabbed a box and turned to drop it in the cart. And Owen was standing a few feet back, looking at the jars of sauce. "Owen!" Zach snapped. "Stand by the cart!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This whole thing started as a simple shopping trip in which Zach tells Owen to stand by the cart.


	9. Assemble

**Notes** : This is really short, writing from a prompt by AO3, to help celebrate International Fanworks Day. **  
Summary** : Owen and Zach try to decide which Avenger they want to be.

 **Assemble**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

Owen smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You know you want to."

Zach crossed his arms and looked away. Maybe he was looking forward to it. A little bit. A very tiny little bit. But it was probably just Owen's excitement just rubbing off on him. Yep. That was clearly it.

"Do you know what I had to do to get those tickets?" The San Diego Comic Con was in less than two weeks. Owen had always wanted to go. And he was finally dating someone who he could guilt/trick into going with him.

Zach rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "I do not want to know."

And they were totally dressing up. Head to toe. And it was going to be awesome. "So... I'm thinking..." Owen looked him up and down slowly and smirked. "You'd make a... hot Spider-Man."

Zach glanced sideways at him. "In a skin-tight costume, huh?"

Owen smiled and crossed his arms.

Zach stepped closer and slowly circled Owen. "You could pull off Captain America. Got the arms."

Owen glanced down at his arms and nodded. "Hawkeye's got nice arms."

Zach shook his head quickly. "No."

"Come on. The Hawk is hot, too."

"No one thinks Hawkeye is hot."

"Strong jaw, pretty eyes, good hair, hot body..." Owen grabbed Zach's hand and pulled the younger man closer. He held Zach against him and spun him around. And then lifted him up.

"O, put me down!"

"Nope." Owen said with a smile. "Not until you admit that Hawkeye is hot."

"No!"

Owen spun them around again and lifted Zach higher off the ground.

"Fine!" Zach snapped after a few more dizzying spins. "You can be Hawkeye. The movie one, not the silly comic one with the goofy purple mask hat thing.

"And?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You'll be hot." He said. "As Hawkeye." He added softly.

Owen smiled brightly and lowered Zach back to the ground. "You?"

Zach stepped back and nodded. "Yeah, Spider-Man's fine." He turned and started walking away. "With a mask on, no one will know I'm even there."


	10. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary** : Zach and his friends do a scavenger at the mall.

 **Notes** : Just some quick I wrote after work because it feels WEIRD to not post something Zachwen for this long. LIKE SERIOUSLY! But some work stuff has come up. New person to train and both night people getting sick and I've been working doubles. Overtime is nice for the paycheck. But shit for time to write. XD Or get sleep. And in a couple days, I leave for a few days to go down south a bit for more work training. 8D

 **Scavenger Hunt**

"Something stolen." He said as he stepped out of the men's restroom. He held up his prize, a half roll of toilet paper. It wasn't the worst birthday party he'd been to. It wasn't the best either. Maybe it qualified as the weirdest. It was his friend Seth's birthday. And Seth had announced he wanted to do a scavenger hunt at the mall. Zach had rolled his eyes but let Seth drag him, along with thirteen of their friends to the mall. Seth's sister had constructed the list and kept it secret until they got there. She'd also came up with the rules. Picture and video proof were needed for every item. And they were to split up in groups of 3. Zach was stuck with Seth, who was filming, and Carly, who was carrying the backpack holding the physical items from the list.

"Zach!" Carly wrinkled her nose as she turned to look at him. "That's gross."

He shrugged as he tossed it in the air and caught it. "Here." He tossed it towards her and she darted to the side.

But Seth stepped forward and caught it, laughing loudly as he turned the phone on her, recording her. Then he turned and dropped it into the backpack. "It's clean, Carly."

She breathed out loudly and shook her head. "It's still gross."

Seth rolled his eyes and panned over to Zach. "What's next?"

Zach pulled his phone out and pulled up the list. He scrolled through it. "We got the menu, the ketchup packet, used movie ticket, something stolen, pose with mannequins, wear a princess crown... next was write your phone number on the bathroom stall... did that..."

Carly's eyes widened. "You did?"

Zach nodded and pulled up his pictures on his phone. He pulled up a selfie of him standing in the bathroom stall. "While I was stealing the toilet paper." He showed them the picture.

Carly frowned. "That's not your number."

Zach smiled. "Nope. It's Seth's."

Seth grabbed Zach's phone and checked. "Dude."

Zach snatched his phone back and pulled the list back up. "Sing and dance a nursery rhyme." He stepped towards Seth and grabbed his phone. He turned the camera on his friend and stepped back. "This one has your name on it."

Seth tilted his head. And then belted out a wonderful rendition of _I'm a Little Teapot_. Zach and Carly both laughed and Seth took his phone back. "Next?"

"Find a guy with muscles and ask to touch them." Zach read off the phone.

Seth lowered his phone for a moment. "Dude, that's weird."

"All of us?" Carly asked.

Zach shook his head. "I don't think so. Just says you. The mannequin one said the whole team."

Seth tilted his head. "Yeah. That would be really weird."

Zach rolled his eyes. "The next one says to kiss a hot guy." He continued on down the list. "Use a cheesy pick up line." Zach looked up from his phone. "Seth, your sister is a freak. Half of this sounds like some bachelorette party shit."

Seth shrugged and turned to Carly. "Go find a hot guy."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

Seth nodded.

"Why me?"

"You're a girl."

"So?"

"So... you should do the... feeling up guys part."

"Oh, because I'm a girl? I have to kiss a stranger?"

Zach rolled his eyes. The longer they stood there bickering, the farther they got behind the other groups. He held his phone out to Carly. "You take the picture."

She blinked at him as she took his phone. "What?"

Zach turned away from them. His eyes scanned the mall around them. They were standing between the food court and the movie theater. And there was a line outside the movie theater. His eyes settled on a guy towards the back. Zach smiled. Yeah, he'd call the guy hot. And he had muscles. "Come on."

Seth turned the camera on Zach. "What're we doing?"

"Hot guy." Zach said, walking towards the back of the line. He stopped beside the guy and glanced over his shoulder. He made sure Seth and Carly were behind him, ready with the phones. Then he turned and stepped closer to the guy. "Hey." He said.

The guy turned to look at him. He frowned for a moment. "Uh... can I help you?"

Zach nodded his head. "You could, actually. We're doing this lame scavenger hunt thing for my friend's birthday." He pointed over his shoulder at Seth and the kid waved.

The guy looked behind Zach at Seth. And then back at Zach. "Okay..." He said slowly.

"I'm Zach." He said, quickly introducing them. "That's Seth and Carly."

"Uh... Owen." The hot guy said. "Happy Birthday."

Seth smiled. "Thanks, dude."

"We have to find a guy with muscles." Zach said.

Owen smiled. He flexed his right arm and pointed at it. "I got muscles."

"Can I touch them?"

Owen's eyebrow piqued for a moment. Then he nodded. "Sure."

Zach stepped closer to him. None too gently, he grabbed Owen's bicep. Then he turned and smiled at Carly. She took the picture quickly and Zach let go and turned back to him. The guy really was hot. And he was smiling. And he had really pretty eyes. "Do you have a map?"

Owen tilted his head. "A map?"

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Owen's mouth dropped open.

Zach glanced back at Seth and Carly. "That's cheesy, right?" He looked back at Owen.

Owen slowly smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty cheesy."

"Okay. Last one."

"What is it?"

Zach smiled. Then before Owen could stop him, he jumped forward and threw his arms around the man's neck. Owen stumble back a step, surprised, and Zach used that to pulled him down towards him. He pressed their lips together and behind him, he heard Seth whistle. _Idiot_. And Owen didn't push him away. In fact, Zach felt the man's hands on his waist. Zach pulled back.

"How old are you?" Owen whispered.

Zach smiled widely and stepped back. He glanced back at Carly and Seth. "Got it?" The both nodded and he turned back to look at Owen.

And Owen smiled at him. "That all you need?"

"One more thing." He turned again and held out his hand. "Phone." Carly handed it over and Zach held it out to Owen. "I need a phone number."

Owen didn't even hesitate to take Zach's phone. He quickly added his number to Zach's contacts and handed the phone back.

"Thanks." Zach said with a smile. He turned back to his friends.

"We needed a phone number too?" Carly asked, shaking her head. "Seth, your sister is nuts."

Zach smiled and nodded and quickly walked off, his friend's just behind him. He pulled the list back up on his phone. No, they didn't need the number. At least not for the scavenger hunt.

"Dude, I'm thirsty." Seth said suddenly, stopping. He put his phone down. "And my arm hurts. Can we take a break for a minute?"

Zach and Carly both nodded and they quickly got in line at the food court. Zach casually looked back at the movie theater. Owen wasn't there anymore. He turned back and Carly and Seth were looking at the menu, arguing about iced tea vs. lemonade. Zach rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. He hit Owen's number and sent a quick text. _17._

A moment later, there was a response. _For how long?_

Zach smiled. _Four months._

 _Did you really need a number?_

Zach smiled again.


	11. 100

**Summary** : It's Owen and Zach's 100 month anniversary!

 **100**

"Happy 100 month anniversary."

Zach continued pushing the door open. He hardly ever heard Owen anymore. The man was always shouting something at him whenever he walked into their oddly shaped trailer home. It had gotten bigger over the years, of course. When Zach moved in, Owen decided he needed to build on a new extension, a new bedroom with a much too big closet that Zach didn't need. And then a bigger bathroom. And a bigger kitchen. Until it looked like something a 5 year old tried to make in one of the SIMs games.

Zach set his laptop bag down on the kitchen table and pulled out the pile of mail. It really amazed him at the amount of mail they got. Delivered to a resort island. Seriously. Did these people never hear of email? Well... who even used email anymore anyways? Texting. If someone wanted him, they should just text him. But he found a card from Gray mixed in. Zach rolled his eyes as he opened it. "Gray actually sent us a card." He called out, pulling the colorful folded paper out. He skimmed it. "An invitation to his graduation."

Zach shook his head. He couldn't believe it. His 20 year old brother was graduating college. Already. So far ahead of his class. "Little genius ass." He smiled and set the letter down. Zach had only graduated last year and moved to the island full-time, when he was 24. He couldn't even fathom doing it so young. But he was excited for his brother. He couldn't wait until he came for a visit.

There was a crash deeper in the trailer. Zach turned and rushed forward. "Owen?"

"Yeah?" Owen popped out of the bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and smiled brightly. "What?"

Zach looked him up and down. The raptor trainer was covered in... Zach wasn't completely sure what. Tiny pieces of colorful paper or something. All different sizes and shapes. On his arms, his legs, his shirt. There was even a few on his face. Zach smiled at him and tilted his head.

"Did you hear what I said?" Owen asked, oblivious to how odd he looked.

Zach stepped closer. He reached out and touched one of the pieces of paper on Owen's forehead. It was stuck pretty good. He picked it off.

"Ow!" Owen said, leaning back a bit.

Zach stared down at the piece of whatever it was. Then he looked up at Owen, shaking his head. "Owen... what's glued all over you?"

"A surprise." He said with a smile.

"A surprise?" Zach repeated.

Owen nodded, still smiling widely.

Zach let out a sigh and shook his head agian. "Do I even want to know?"

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah, you wanna know. It's pretty awesome!"

Zach smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Who even sold you that much glue? Don't they have your picture at the counter? No glue or sharp objects or glitter!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha. You're so funny. Now." He reached out and grabbed Zach's hand. He pulled the younger man towards him. "Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." Zach nodded his head. "You said answer my question. But I don't remember..."

Owen shook his head. "No... that was the question. Did you hear what I said?"

Zach opened his mouth slowly. Then he shook his head and pushed out of Owen's hold. "O, just tell me what's going on. I'm tired."

"I said..." Owen's smile seemed to stretch across his whole face. "Happy 100 Month Anniversary!"

"100... months..." Zach repeated slowly. He tried to do the math in his head. There was no way that number was right. They didn't start dating until after Zach started college.

Owen nodded his head. "Exactly 8 years and 4 months ago today, we met. You remember, when Ida got loose?"

Zach's mouth fell open. He was not expecting that. "Yeah, I remember." He mumbled. "She tried to eat me and Gray."

Owen smiled. "And I saved you. Because I'm awesome."

"Well... yeah. You are." Zach shrugging his shoulders. "Awesome and hot. Even though you're old."

It was Owen's turn to drop his mouth open. "Cold."

Zach shrugged again and then shook his head. "Anyways, you can't celebrate that."

"Why not?" Owen frowned.

"People died, Owen." Zach snapped. "You can't celebrate that."

"But... that's when we met!"

"Yeah. And I just turned 17. And you kissed my aunt."

"She slapped me."

"You deserved it." Zach said with a smile. He remembered that. It had been funny. "She had a girlfriend."

"Who I also saved." Owen said, putting his hands on his hips. "From Moe's tank!"

Zach shook his head. "No, O."

Owen rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Why won't you let me celebrate my awesomeness?"

"Because you're insane!" Zach snapped.

"If you're gonna be mean to me, then you're not gonna get yout present!" Owen snapped back.

Zach paused for a moment. Then tilted his head. "If it involves so much glue and paper that you're covered in it, then I don't want it. I'm actually afraid of it."

Owen narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I didn't make a mess!"

Zach looked him up and down again. "That looks like a mess." He said, wagging his finger at Owen.

"On me, sure." Owen said, pointing to himself. "But the mess isn't on the floor."

Zach's eyes slowly widened. The way Owen had said it. "Owen... where's the mess?"

Owen smiled and pointed up. "On the ceiling."

Zach looked up quickly but didn't see anything.

Owen shook his head, still smiling. "Not in here. In the bedroom."

"What did you do?" Zach pushed past Owen and stepped into their bedroom.

"Happy 100th Month Anniversary!" Owen shouted.

The ceiling was covered in pictures. Every inch of it. Different sizes and shapes glued everywhere. They were all pictures of them. Zach's mouth fell open as he stared at it. Most were of them together. A few were just of him or Owen. Some had either of them and someone else. Gray was in a few. Claire and Zara, the one from their wedding where Owen jumped in front of the camera at the last second to ruin the shot. And there was a picture from Zach's graduation, when Owen had grabbed him and kissed him in front of the entire audience. There were pictures that included the raptors, the first time Zach had been inside the cage and Echo tried to lick him.

The spanned their entire relationship, from the selfie they'd taken with Gray after they survived Ida's attack to the random picture Zach had taken of Owen's awful bed hair last week. Zach felt tears well in his eyes as he walked about the room. Owen had slipped out to the kitchen with a promise of champagne. And at that moment, Zach couldn't imagine ever feeling happier than he did in that moment. Perfect life and perfect boyfriend. Everything was just amazing!

Until he saw his bare ass. In a photo. In the center of the room. Zach's mouth dropped open as he scrambled up on the bed and stood up to get a closer look. In the photo, he was laying on the bed, on his stomach, asleep and naked. When had this even been taken? What had Owen taken the picture with? It wasn't a bad picture. He had a nice ass. It was just a very naked one, now forever engrained on their ceiling.

Oh god! Zach's eyes widened. His brother was coming to visit soon! And Owen couldn't keep this secret. The man would tell everyone and want to show them when they came over. "O..." He called out.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't... tell anyone... about this yet?" Zach asked awkwardly.

"Ha!" Owen laughed out loudly. "I told everyone. Zara helped me hunt down all the pictures."

Zach sighed and shook his head. Maybe Owen wouldn't notice if he chiseled off a photo.

"Plus, I already took tons of pictures." Owen's voice continued. "And posted them."

Zach's jaw dropped open as he slipped off the bed. "You already posted pictures of this? On the internet?"

"Yep." Owen answered. "Like second before you walked in."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. At least it was a small picture in a sea of pictures. He doubted anyone would be able to make out... Zach stopped as his eyes settled on another picture. From Valentine's Day 3 years ago. "O!" He stormed out of the room.

"Yeah, sorry." Owen said, rooting around in one of the kitchen cabinets. "Can't find the..."

"You used the picture I had hidden in my underwear drawer!"

Owen spun around and held up his hands. He shook his head quickly. "No! No, no, no! Zara helped me make copies of everything. All the originals are safe and returned to their spots."

Zach's mouth fell open. "You're naked!"

Owen nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Fully naked. From the front!"

"I was there."

"There's a ribbon tied on it!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I know! Who you think tied it? Was a bitch to..."

"You are deleting those pictures you posted." Zach practically screamed at him. "Right now!"

"But..."

"Now, O! And you're covering that picture! And the one with my ass! And any other ones that contain private moments. Or that picture's the last you're seeing of my ass."

Owen tripped over himself to get to the bedroom.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Happy 100 Owen/Zach/Zowen/Zachwen story over on AO3! 8D Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. If A Man Answers

**Summary** : Owen is lightly stalking his ex.

 **If A Man Answers**

Payphones. Who even used a payphone anymore? Wasn't everyone attached to their cell phones? The damn things did everything for people nowadays. People were too reliant on their cell phones. People couldn't do anything without them. People were hopeless. "Find me a payphone."

"I found one payphone near you, Owen." The robotic voice said.

He pulled the phone closer to his face and stared at the map. Where the hell was that? He shook his head and hit directions. The phone immediately started talking, telling him directions. He dropped the phone in the passenger seat and quickly put his jeep in drive. He pulled out of the parking space and eased into traffic. It took nearly 10 minutes before he pulled into the public library parking lot.

Owen frowned as he put his jeep in park and reached for his phone again. He glanced at the map. And it was still saying he reached his destination. He dropped the phone on the seat again and fished out some change from his cup holder. Then he spent the next few minutes searching the place for the payphone. It was behind the library, between a dumpster and a chain link fence. That fence surrounded a playground and that seemed to belong to an elementary school.

Idly, he realized he'd never been to this part of town. Or the public library. How had he never been to the library? It was almost sad. Except for the part where no one read real books anymore. Everything was on phones or tablets or those fancy tablet book things. Owen shook his head as he stepped closer to the payphone. He pulled out his change and slipped a few coins into the slot. He closed his eyes for a moment and then pulled the phone off the hook.

He stared at the number keys as he lifted his hand. His fingers flew over the buttons. He'd dialed the number far more times in the last month since the breakup, then in their near year relationship. But he couldn't help it. At his core, he was weak. And hearing that voice for just a moment every couple of days was enough.

Sometimes he would answer and Owen would hear his voice. "Hello? Hello? Is someone there?" Then he'd hang up. Other times, he wouldn't pick up and Owen would hear his voicemail message. "It's Zach. Voicemail is stupid. Just text me."

Owen put the payphone receiver to his ear and bit his lip. He really was getting desperate now. To use a damn payphone! But he'd used every other phone he could get his hands on so Zach wouldn't recognize the number and know it was him. The neighbors down the street, every gas station in town, a phone he swiped off a drunk guy at a bar (he returned it after, of course). He'd even asked a few random strangers on the street. "Car trouble and my phones dead." He smiled and every girl and most guys would have over their phones without a second thought.

It was getting bad, escalating quickly. He'd called three days in a row now. He couldn't even explain the growing need to hear the man's voice. Owen had been the one to break up with him. Everything had been going fine, great, best relationship of his life. He was so in love with Zach! He imagined spending the rest of his life with him. Sure, the age difference had been a thing hanging over their heads. But he chose to ignore it.

Until Zach asked Owen to meet him family.

Maybe it was stupid.

It was stupid. And cowardly. But he was 15 years older than the guy. How would Zach's family feel about a 37 year old dating their 22 year old son? What would Owen even say to them? Should he call them sir and ma'am? There probably weren't more than a couple years older than him. He was old enough to be Zach's dad.

That thought hadn't occurred to him yet.

Yeah. He panicked. He'd broken up with Zach right then and there. Lied and said he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He wasn't ready to be tied down. To settle down. Zach had cried. And thrown things. And called him childish. And punched him. And then kicked him out of his apartment.

Zach had been right. He had been childish. And he acted in haste. And he'd do anything to take it back now. He just didn't know how. How could he apologize for ruining everything? He didn't even know how to begin. And it had been three months now.

He'd driven to Zach's place. He'd hoped to find him home. He prayed he'd build up the courage to walk up to the door and knock. But he'd stopped. Right in the middle of the street, in traffic. He could see Zach's apartment from the street. He could see Zach's parking spot. The one only he ever parked in. The spaces around it were empty. They were always empty. The unit on one side was empty and the other belonged to an older paranoid man, who'd rant about the Government and how cars were just ways for them to control every one.

Zach drove an old green Buick. Owen knew this. Owen had been with him when he picked it out at a used car lot eight or so months back. Zach had said it matched Owen's eyes. And Owen had smiled. And now, the Buick was missing. In its spot was a small yellow Focus. Owen had blinked at the car. His first thought, his only thought, was Zach had a new boyfriend.

Owen held his breath as the line rang. He was still so crazy in love with Zach. If a man answered... he didn't know what he'd do. He felt like his heart would break in two. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Please, just let Zach answer. Let him be alone. Let it be someone else parked in his spot. Or he finally got new neighbors who were just inconsiderate. Or maybe Zach got a new car since Owen saw it there last night. Or let it be a girl, a friend or something. Just not another man!

"Hello?"

Owen stopped breathing. It wasn't Zach. And it was a man. A younger man, Owen was sure. Someone closer to Zach's age. Someone more appropriate. Shit! Zach moved on. Zach was happy. Probably happier than he'd been with Owen. Owen's life was over. He'd never be happy again without Zach. Owen closed his eyes tighter as he felt tears.

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Hello? I don't think anyone's there." The last bit was muffled slightly, as if pulling the phone away from their mouth.

There was an audible sigh. "Give me the phone."

Owen's eyes snapped open. That was Zach's voice! They were together! Right now! Zach and this new guy. Who knows what Owen interrupted. He should hang up. He needed to hang up. Right now. He swallowed.

"Owen." Zach's voice said softly over the line. "I know it's you. I know you're been calling and not saying anything."

Owen closed his eyes and leaned his forward against the payphone. Of course Zach found out.

"And I know you've been driving by." He continued on talking. "I know your jeep. And I know my place isn't on your way to work. Or anywhere. You need to stop."

Owen bit his lip and sucked in a breath. He pulled the phone from his ear quickly and slammed it back on the hook. Shit. He wiped at his eyes and turned away from the phone. He felt numb as he walked across the grass in front of the library, towards the parking lot. As he got closer to his jeep, he heard his cell phone ringing inside. Owen pulled out his keys and hit the unlock button. But the phone had stopped ringing just as he got the door opened.

He let out a sigh as he climbed in. He shut the door and leaned back in his seat. Shit, shit, shit. Now he couldn't even continue his subtle stalking of his ex-boyfriend. Although, maybe he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

His phone starting ringing again. Owen sighed as he reached for it. He didn't even glance at the display as he put it to his ear. "What?" He said dejectedly.

"I meant you have to stop stalking me!" Zach said quickly in a single breath, like he was afraid Owen would hang up again.

Owen blinked and his mouth dropped open. He shook his head and started to pull the phone away from his ear. Fine. He got the message.

"No... that's not what I mean either..." Zach stumbled over the words. "I mean, stop stalking me and just talk to me!"

Owen stopped and pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Please!" Zach begged. "Just... come over. Right now. Please, Owen!"

Owen blinked and turned to look out the window. He didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Why couldn't he say anything?

"Owen!" Zach snapped loudly over the line. "Damnit, did you hang up on me again?"

"No..." Owen finally said softly.

"Owen!" Zach said his name with relief. "Please don't hang up again."

"What... what about..." Owen choked on the words. Why couldn't he talk? Why was he suddenly rendered a bumbling idiot?

"What about what?" Zach asked.

"Who..." Owen started and shook his head.

"Who what?" Zach repeated. Then gasped softly. "Oh..."

Owen closed his eyes again. Here it comes, where Zach admits he's dating someone.

"Owen, my brother came to visit today."

Owen opened his mouth slowly. "Brother..."

"Yeah. Gray." Zach said softly.

"Your car..." Owen said lamely.

Zach snorted. "I knew I saw you." He let out a sigh. "Yeah. The power steering went out last night. Dropped it off an hour ago to get the hose replaced."

"Oh..." Was all Owen could say. He'd jumped to the new boyfriend conclusion so quickly. He hadn't really considered any other option.

"Just come over." Zach said softly.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I was bored yesterday at work and wrote most of this when the song _"If A Man Answers"_ by Toby Keith came over my phone. I looooove that song! 3


	13. All That's Left

**Summary** : He just needed a moment alone to cry.

 **All That's Left to do is Cry**

It was dark. All around him. Everything. And it was slowing seeping into him. Into his skin, his bones, his core. His heart. He'd never known sadness. Heartbreak, grief, misery, pain. Concepts as foreign to his kind as the bleak blackness he was drowning in. Such human emotions his people put behind them centuries ago.

 _Brother!_ A soft voice broke through his hazy brain. _Brother, where are you?_

He hugged his knees closer to his chest and pulled his wings tighter around him. The soft, white feathers shielded him, cocooned him. They made him feel safe and warm. Usually. Now he just felt... hollow, empty, alone. Trapped in an endless void of nothingness.

 _Brother! What has happened to you?_

 _Nothing._ He thought softly.

 _I can feel... I don't understand._ He felt the confusion behind the thoughts. _Are you hurt?_

 _No._ His voice was barely a whisper even in his own mind. He wasn't sure his brother would be able to hear him.

 _Someone has! Brother!_

 _I need a moment alone._

There was a long pause. _It was him... wasn't it?_ His brother finally said.

 _Go away!_ He snapped in anger. He closed himself off from his brother and again hugged himself tightly. He'd never snapped at his brother like that. Never in anger. Tears streamed down his face, wetting the fabric of his robe. He'd never cried before. And once he started, he was sure he'd never stop. They just kept coming, kept flowing. Just a moment, like he'd told his brother. A moment to cry, as tears ran down his face. A moment to feel the pain that coursed through him.

He couldn't even explain the pain. He knew he wasn't physically hurt. He knew he was okay. His legs, his arms, his wings. He felt like his wings had been clipped, never again to feel the sun on his feathers or the wind in his hair. Like caged birds he'd glimpsed in old picture books. But that was silly. He knew it was.

"Zach."

This voice was deeper. Barely a whisper and real. And he was close. Zach hadn't felt him appear. But he could feel him. He could feel the demon man with every fiber of his being. His soul itself felt on fire because of their proximity. That's the way it was when they were together. "No, no, no." He whispered. He tried to put his walls up, block the man and keep him away. But he felt the demon crash through them, could feel him rub up against his consciousness like they were actually touching. And it was just too much! He uncurled himself quickly. His wings unfolded and the darkness around him lifted a bit.

The moonlight shined bright, illuminating the demon kneeling just a foot from him. The large, black scaly wings were folded tight against his back. His dark blonde hair was windblown and disheveled. A light sheen of sweat clung to his muscles, making his skin glow in the moonlight. And his eyes. His eyes were actually glowing. A bright green, as they always did in the dark.

Zach sniffed and adverted his gaze. Then wiped at his eyes. He knew he must look a mess. He was tempted to wrap his wings around himself again, to stop the staring he could feel.

"Don't." He said softly. "Zach. Look at me."

Zach swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't look. It hurt too much.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. Then he leaned forward slightly. "This is why I have to go, Zach. This is why we can't be together."

Zach closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't hear it. Not again.

"If I wasn't here... you wouldn't feel this way."

Zach snapped his gaze back. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I feel this way _because_ you're leaving me." He hissed.

It was the demon's turn to look away. He flinched slightly and sighed again. "I know... I know I should have stayed away... but I just had to meet you... and now I can't change what I've done. But I can stop anything else from happening."

"No!" Zach shouted and shook his head. His wings flexed a bit as he moved. "Stay! Stay with me!"

The demon shook his head and leaned back. "I can't. I can't risk tainting you anymore than I already have."

"You haven't!" Zach insisted. "I love you, Owen!"

He shook his head. "Don't say that."

"I do!" Zach insisted. "Since the moment I saw you, I knew."

Owen shook his head again. "We can't be." He turned back to look at Zach. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." The glow of his eyes started dimming.

Zach's eyes widened. "No! No, don't go!" He surged forward, his arms out to grab Owen. But his fingers went right through him. And then he was just gone. Zach was left alone. Again. When he reached out with his mind, he felt nothing. He sat back down and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around himself again. And he cried.

 _I'll always love you, Zach..._

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I have no clue where this came from or exactly what it is. Just something I scribbled in my notebook at work when the song 4 am by Adore Delano came on my phone. It feels unfinished. But it's finished. I just don't know.


	14. Help You Stand

**Summary** : Gray has nightmares. Zach helps him fall back to sleep. Then Zach needs help sleeping.

So I've been updating some of my Walking Dead stories instead of working on my Jurassic World stories. XD It made me sad this morning when I realized I haven't written JW in over 2 whole weeks! 2 WHOLE WEEKS!? SERIOUSLY? So I looked in my notebook of ideas, picked this one out, and wrote it up real quick. In a couple weeks, I have a 3 day break from work. 8D That might turn into a 5 day break if boss can work it out. So by the end of the month, there should be updates! 8D So... here's some cute to tide you over! 8D

 **Help You Stand**

"ZACH! HELP!"

His eyes snap open and he bolts up in his bed. He's awake instantly. He scrambles out of his bed, tripping and getting caught up in his blanket. "Shit!" He lands hard on his side. Flailing and twisting, it takes forever before he wrestles his limbs free. He throws his blanket away and jumps up. His room is dark. Of course it is. He'd been sleeping. He stumbles through the door and stubs his toe. And curses again. The hall is dark, too. But he knows his way around in the dark. It isn't the first time and it won't be the last. He's sure of that.

The door is open, the room is dark. But his eyes have finally adjusted and he can just barely see. The curtains are open and a tiny bit of moonlight helps guides him. Gray is barely visible. Just a flailing mass of blankets on his bed. "Gray." Zach says his name softly as he rushes to his brother's bed. "Gray!" He stands over the bed a moment and grabs at a flailing limb. It's Gray's leg. He grabs again and gets Gray's other leg. The kid is completely twisted around. "Gray!" Zach presses the jerking limbs into the bed, holding them still. "Wake up, Gray."

The flailing lessens. It takes a few minutes. But he finally stops. "Zach..." His voice is soft, hesitant and afraid."I can't... I can't see..."

Zach smiles slowly. "Hold still." He lets go of Gray's legs and grabs the edges of the stuffy blanket. He alternates between pulling and lifting and he finally frees Gray. He discards the blanket on the floor. "Gray." He climbs on the bed and holds his arms out. "Come here."

Gray sniffles as he slowly sits up. He doesn't move right away. Zach leans forward and grabs his arm. He pulls his younger brother towards him and lays down. Gray lays his head on Zach's chest and closes his eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" Zach asks softly.

Gray swallows. He's silent for a long while. "We were on the island." Gray says after a few minutes. "We were in the gyrospheres, out in the valley. And it was empty. We were the only ones and we were in separate balls. And then you were suddenly gone and Ida shows up..." His voice starts to shake. "I wculdn't get out. The straps were stuck."

Zach breathes out and hugs Gray tighter against him. "You weren't alone." He says softly. "The straps weren't stuck. We got out. We got off the island. We're fine." Gray sniffs and nods his head. They lay like that for a while. Zach's not sure how long. But he can feel when Gray starts to sleep again. He slowly eases his brother off him and slides out from under the kid. He stands and turns back. He watches Gray for a few moments. The kid looks like he's sleeping peacefully.

Zach smiles and silently steps out into the hall. He glances at the closed door at the end and glares at it. They don't even try anymore. They don't wake up. They can sleep easily through Gray's screams. It doesn't happen every night anymore. Not like when they first came home. Zach would be woken up from his own nightmares by Gray's terrified screams. Their parents used to wake up then, too. But Gray would keep screaming and thrashing against them. He wouldn't settle down and wake up without Zach.

Now, they can just sleep through it. Zach doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand how they can ignore their own son. Maybe it's annoying. Maybe some days he's tired from being up half the night with either his own nightmares or his brother's or both. But the problem isn't going away just because they ignore it. And Zach is never going to ignore it.

Zach slips into his room silently. But he's shaking. For a moment, he thinks it's from anger directed at his parents. His hands are shaking as he makes his way towards his bed and his chest tightens. He can feel it coming on. He's moments from a panic attack. It happens some nights after Gray. He gets his brother calmed down enough to sleep and then all his own fears and nightmares starts feeling like they're pressing on his chest. Then his vision starts to blur and his legs start shaking and before he knows it, he's in a ball on the floor, feeling like he's dying.

Zach feels it coming on. He sits on the edge of his bed and reaches for his phone. His hands are shaking bad as he pulls the phone closer to his face. It's just after 2 am. It's really late, he knows. Or early. His fingers shake as he hits the buttons. It seems to take too long before he can press the phone to his ear. And then it rings. And Zach lifts his shaky hand to his mouth and chews on a nail.

The line picked up after one ring. "Zach?"

Zach swallows and closes his eyes. "Can't... breathe..." The words are strained, his voice barely a cracked whisper.

Some shuffling over the line follows. "You alone?"

"Yes." Zach chokes out.

"In your room?"

"Yes."

"Okay." There's more shuffling and a stifled yawn.

"Owen..."

"Shhh." His voice sounds like a purr over the line. "Just breathe for me, okay?"

Zach closes his eyes and lays down. He curls into a ball, holding the phone tight to his ear. He breathes in deeply and exhales it. He tries to concentrate on that. Breathing. He knows subconsciously that's what he needs to do. Breathe in and out slowly. Try to calm down. Nothing is wrong. He can still breathe fine. He knows it. But his brain can't seem to ever listen. Not until he hears Owen's voice.

The first time, Zach had been home alone, during the day. He had panicked and didn't know who else to call. Owen, Claire, Zara, Simon, and Barry followed the boys home. They holed up in the local hotel room, for a few weeks, trying to deal with the fact that they'd all nearly been eaten. When Owen arrived, he found Zach practically catatonic and unable to answer the door or phone. Owen had banged on the door and shouted his name. But no answer. Owen had tried every door and window on the house. And then noticed a partially opened window on the second floor. It took him only minutes to scale the tree near the house, climb onto the roof, and pull the window open. Zach had felt like he was suffocating and tried to open his bedroom window. From then on, Zach left his window opened an inch. Just in case.

"Gonna hang up now." Owen says after a bit. "Hard to climb and hold the phone."

Zach smiles as he pulls the phone from his ear. He drops it on the bed beside him. He keeps laying like that as he waits. He waits until he hears the soft, low creak of his window being pulled open and then shut again. And then there's a weight on his bed behind him. Owen says nothing as he reaches out and pulls Zach into his lap. He holds the young man against his chest and leans back, unconsciously mimicking what Zach had done with Gray barely a half hour before.

Zach grips the fabric of Owen's shirt and sighs against him. He feels better. Honestly, just hearing Owen's voice is enough to help keep his panic attacks at bay. But he's selfish. He wants Owen in his room, in his bed, holding him, murmuring soft words into his ears. "I'm sorry." He breathes out against the man's chest.

Owen smiles and hugs Zach tighter against him. "I don't mind." He says, his voice light.

Zach sniffs and ducks his head at bit, rubbing against Owen's chest lightly. "Wish I could deal with this alone." He mumbles. "On my own."

"You don't make Gray deal with it alone, do you?"

Zach shakes his head slightly.

"We all help each other deal." Owen says softly. "You help Gray, I help you, you help me. We all need each other to get through it."

"I help you?" Zach repeats softly.

Owen smiles and nods. "Holding you helps me." The man admits softly. "Having someone special to take care of... that helps keep my nightmares away."

Zach smiles. "When..." He starts to frame a question in his mind but a huge yawn grips him, stopping him.

Owen smiles and lays back on Zach's bed. He pulls the kid back with him, still keeping a tight grip. "Shhh. Go to sleep. Only got a few hours before your parents will be up."

Zach lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes.

Owen presses a kiss to Zach's head and eases up his grip a bit. He starts rubbing lazy circles against Zach's back. After a few minutes, he feels the kid fall asleep. A few minutes after that, Owen falls asleep as well.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Don't care if it's not that feasible. In my world, IT IS! YES! OWEN BREAKS INTO THEIR HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO SNUGGLE WITH ZACH! ALL THE TIME! He like... rents or bought a house or apartment down the street. DON'T THINK ABOUT MY LOGIC! JUST PRETEND IT WORKS!


	15. Whispered Voices in my Ear

**Summary** : The voice was even softer that time, barely a whisper.

 **Whispered Voices in my Ear**

"Zach..."

He suppressed a shiver at his whispered name. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Zach."

The voice was even softer that time, barely a breath. How that was possible, he didn't know. If he hadn't been concentrating so hard on the man's voice, he was sure he wouldn't have heard it.

"Babe. Clearly you're asleep."

Zach opened his eyes slowly.

Owen stared at him from the tiny phone screen. His green eyes were shining and he was sporting his trademark goofy grin. "I was gonna wake you to say goodbye... but you're so adorable when you sleep." The screen panned over, showing a very not adorable Zach very much asleep. Zach's hair was sticking up at odd angles and his mouth was open and there was a very gross looking string of drool connecting him to the pillow.

Zach took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. If he concentrated hard enough... if he just listened to the voice... he could still picture Owen... and sometimes... it was like the man was still there with him. Sometimes he swore he could feel the dip in the bed, when Owen laid down beside him.

"Okay." Owen's voice said softly. "I really have to go now. Before you wake up because then I won't be able to leave and I'll miss my flight and then Barry will get all whiney and cry. I'll call you when I get there. See you in a week. Less is Barry gets eaten by a Sasquatch like in that dream he had... don't tell him I told you about that! Love ya!"

Zach opened his eyes long enough to hit the play button again.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Just something I accidently scribbled in my notebook. Something really short with no explanation.


	16. Check Yes or No

**Summary** : Owen is bored in class. And the teacher points out a piece of paper that he supposedly dropped.

 **Check Yes or No**

He slouched forward in his seat, practically laying on his desk. His hand was holding up his head and he swore every second, it felt like it was getting heavier. It really shouldn't have stayed up half of last night playing Call of Duty. He stifled a yawn as he picked up his pencil. He really should be taking notes. Mr. Masrani said this shit would be on the final exam. But he just couldn't wake up enough to pay attention. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Okay. Wake up. He really needed to wake up. He glanced at the front of the classroom.

It wasn't that Mr. Masrani was a bad teacher. He was actually kind of fun to talk to. It was just that it was a boring class! Really boring. Why on earth he decided to sign up for business economics, he had no idea. It sounded like an easy A. It was economics. How hard could it be? But it was boring. So boring. And he was going to end up falling asleep. He couldn't help it as a yawn overtook him.

"Mr. Grady."

The whole class turned to look at him. His eyes widened. "Uh..." He stammered for a minute. But he had no clue why the teacher was calling on him. Did he ask a question? Had he caught Owen falling asleep? Was class over? He glanced around at the prying eyes. But none of them could answer. "What?"

Mr. Masrani smiled at him and pointed to the floor. " You dropped something. Wake up and pay attention."

"Sorry, Mr. Masrani." Owen glanced down at the floor by his feet. There was a folded up piece of paper. He frowned at it for a moment. He'd not been taking notes in a notebook. Not a single sheet of paper. But Mr. Masrani and half of the class was still staring at it. He reached down and picked up the paper quickly. He stuffed it under his notebook and leaned back.

Mr. Masrani smiled again and turned back to his blackboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and started scribbling again. "Now, back to work before Mr. Grady falls asleep again..."

Owen tried to pay attention. He really did. But his eyes kept drifting down to his desktop. And the corner of the folded paper that was sticking out from under his notebook. It wasn't his, he was sure. But he had no clue whose it was. Or even what it was. He glanced up at the front of the classroom. Mr. Masrani was still scribbling something on the board. Owen glanced around the room quickly again. No one was looking at him. He dropped his gaze back to the desktop. He pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it. He brushed his hand over it, uncreasing it and laying it flat. There wasn't a name on it. No way to tell who it belonged to. But that wasn't what was interesting about it. It was the words written on it.

 _I like you.  
Do you like me?_

 _Check Yes or No?_

There were boxes drawn beside each of the words, yes and no. Owen stared at the words, at the handwriting, the letters large and lazily written. He smiled. He wondered who it was meant for. It was such a silly thing, passing notes in class. Maybe it was meant for his friend Barry, sitting on his right. Or the pretty girl, Zara, sitting two seats in front of him. Maybe it was actually got him. He turned the paper over, looking for any other signs. But no other words were scribbling anywhere. He frowned for a moment. How was he going to figure out who it was from? And who it was meant for?

Owen folded the paper quickly and shoved it in his notebook. He breathed out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. There was a kid at the blackboard now, scribbling some answer or something.

Mr. Masrani was sitting in his desk, smiling and nodding. "Yes, Mr. Mitchell! Excellent work! At least someone is staying awake in my class."

Around Owen, there were laughs and snickers. Barry reached over and slapped him on the arm. Owen smiled and leaned forward on his desk. He watched the kid at the front, Zach was his name. Zach turned back, looking a bit sheepish.

"Take a seat." Mr. Masrani said.

Zach nodded, looking grateful, and slunk back into his seat. He crouched down in his seat, looking miserable for a moment. Owen watched him, wondering why. Was it being put on the spot? Being called on to answer? Zach had gotten it right. If anyone should be sore about it, it should be Owen... Owen stared at Zach, sitting in the next row over, two seats in front of him. It was something Owen actually did a lot in the class, stare at Zach. The kid was a Sophomore, two years younger than him. Owen always wondered why he was taking the elective class. If he had some interest in business or something. Owen had never really gotten to talk to him. They were in different grades. They didn't run in the same circles or anything. This was their only class together. He'd seen Zach in lunch a few times.

Zach breathed out after a few moments, after Mr. Masrani had stood back up and stepped to the blackboard again. He straightened up a bit in his seat and glanced around. His eyes met Owen's and they widened. His face reddened a bit and he turned forward in his seat again.

Owen kept watching him. He should have been the one embarrassed at being caught staring. Not Zach. Owen kept his eyes on Zach and every few moments, Zach would glance back. His blush only seemed to spread, up his neck and to the tips of his ears. It was rather cute.

The class kept going for a bit longer. Mr. Masrani droned on and on. Then he assigned homework, smiling as he did so. "Oh good, Mr. Grady."

Owen finally tore his attention from counting the freckles on Zach's neck.

"You managed to stay awake." Mr. Masrani clapped his hands together. "That's real progress today."

Owen smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, sir. Excellent lecture today."

Mr. Masrani shook his head, a smile still on his lips. "Smartass."

The bell run seconds later. Everyone began scrambling up from their chairs, grabbing their books and stuff and heading for the door. Owen quickly unfolded the piece of paper. He scribbled a big check mark in one of the boxes. Then he jumped up.

"Hey Owen..." Barry started to say.

"Hang on a minute, Barry." Owen said. His eyes searched the class and Zach was just standing up, his books in his hands. "Zach." He called, walking around the desks.

Zach turned to look up at him, his eyes wide.

Owen smiled and dropped the unfolded piece of paper on top of Zach's stack of books. "I think you dropped this."

Zach's eyes seem to widen more as he looked down at it. His face was suddenly red again.

"Owen, you coming?" Barry asked.

Owen glanced over at Barry. The three of them were the last kids left in the room. "I'll catch up with you."

Barry shrugged and turned for the door.

"Hurry up, boys." Mr. Masrani said, heading for the door himself. "Don't want to be late for your next class." He slipped out, leaving the two alone.

Zach breathed out slowly. "How... did you know... it was me..." He asked softly, his voice barely a breath.

Owen's smile only seemed to grow more. He really hadn't known. He had no clue who the note was meant for. But it was cute. And he had the sudden urge to give it to Zach. "Had a feeling."

Zach breathed out and pressed his books to his chest. "I thought I was going to die when Mr. Masrani saw me drop it..."

Owen tilted his head slightly. "He saw you?"

Zach nodded. He held his books tighter, like he was holding on to them for life. "It was silly... I know it was silly... it was my brother's idea... I'm sorry..." He started to take a step back.

Owen quickly dropped his books on the nearest desk. He reached out and grabbed Zach's arms before the younger boy got farther away. "Hey." He pried Zach's arms apart and pulled the books out of his hands. He set them with his own and grabbed the paper. He held it up. "Did you even look at it?"

Zach glanced at the silly note and noticed the large checkmark in the yes box. "Oh..." Was all he managed to say.

Owen rolled his eyes. He turned and grabbed both of their piles of books. "Come on. What's your next class?"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Meh. Sorta a writing exercise. Set a timer for 10 minutes and made myself write. Then 10 more minutes after that. And 10 more. Until this came out. XD Sorta based on the old country song by George Strait.


	17. The Weirdest Abstract Holiday

Something I've been trying to scribble since Monday! Ugh! But then Kingdom Hearts 3 got in the way! Cuz I'm old enough to remember when the first one came out. XD And I played it! And it was one of my all time favorite games! So yeah. Me and the bros have been waiting for this game for like 13 years. And we got to pick them up early Monday night. So yep. This only got finished today because my PS4 was overheating and it needed a break. _

 **The Weirdest Abstract Holiday**

Zach didn't understand. He just didn't understand. He didn't get it and he was certain he never would. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to get it.

It had started like a normal day. Zach had hopped into his jeep and drove to the T-Rexy enclosure. He was scheduled to work with Rexy that day. But just as he was pulling into his parking spot, the song on the radio ended and a voice came on.

"Gooooood morning all you early park goers and workers. Thanks for tuning into 109.3, the JW Liiiiive Radio. This is Gallimimus Galvin in the middle of another hour of non-stop music, Triceratops Tracy will be up next with some special announcements about the park today. But in the mean time, do you know what today is?" There was a distinct popping sound. "That's right! It's National Bubble Wrap Day! Isn't life just great? With everything going on in the world, we can have a day devoted to..." There were a few more pops. "... this weird packing supply! Alright, there's another song to get your day started..."

Zach switched off the car and leaned back in his seat. That was random. National Bubble Wrap Day. That was a thing? He remembered a few months back, when he came home to his much older boyfriend popping bubble wrap in the middle of the day, and acting like it was the most fun thing in the world to be doing on his day off. He opened the door and got out of his jeep. And as he shut the door, he idly wondered if said boyfriend knew it was bubble wrap day.

Zach contemplated this as he headed inside the building. As he went about his day, during his breaks between working with Rexy, Zach continued to think on it. He was certain Owen didn't know. Because if his goofy boyfriend knew there was a day to celebrate bubble wrap... Zach was sure he'd make them actually celebrate it. Though... Zach pondered how exactly they'd celebrate bubble wrap day.

Probably with bubble wrap. Yeah, he needed to get his hands on a lot of bubble wrap! On his break, Zach made a couple of phone calls, under the guise of needing the packing material for just that. Packing up some antique coffee cups for shipping. It was a lie, of course, but silly and inconsequential. Lowery had a roll in control and Zach could come get it whenever. Zach hung up with a smile on his face. Just wait until Owen got home! He'd be so surprised!

Zach hurried through the rest of his shift with Rexy. He wasn't distracted, of course. He kept his full attention on the giant monster lizard that could eat everyone in a split second if she wanted to. But just as soon as he was through, he was rushing out with barely a goodbye to his colleagues. He was in his jeep and halfway to control before anyone realized he'd even left. Then he barely spared a second for Lowery, who was suspicious of Zach's rush. But Zach just grabbed the roll of bubble wrap and smiled and waved and ran out the door. Then he sped home, weaving through the jungle faster than he should. But Owen got off at the same time as him. And could be home any moment. Though Zach knew from experience, that Owen never actually left when he was supposed to. He was either taking too long saying goodnight to the girls or playing practical jokes on the staff or getting a drink with Barry.

Zach pulled to a stop in front of the bungalow and jumped out. He grabbed the bubble wrap and ran inside. Once inside, he paused. He glanced down at the roll in his hand. Exactly how was he going to do this? He really didn't have a plan past getting bubble wrap. Zach bit his lip and glanced around their tiny home. But for all he knew, Owen was on his way. So he didn't really have time to plan. He just had to do something! Zach grabbed scissors and tape from the kitchen and started cutting pieces of bubble wrap, being careful not to pop the bubbles. He needed to leave all the bubbles intact for Owen.

15 minutes later, Zach heard Owen's jeep pull up. He peered out the window and smiled as he saw his boyfriend walking towards the door. Zach threw the empty cardboard roll tube away. Then he stood in the center of the room and waited. The moment the door opened, Zach threw up his arms, "Happy Bubble Wrap Day!" He shouted.

Owen stood, practically paralyzed in the doorway. His eyes were wide and he looked equal parts shocked, scared, and surprised by Zach's outburst. Then he slowly blinked and looked around the room. The few pieces of furniture around the place was covered with bubble wrap. The kitchen counter, the front of the small fridge, the microwave, the TV, the small coffee table, and there was even a small piece thrown over the back of the couch like a throw blanket.

Zach smiled as he followed Owen's gaze. "I ran out." He said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"You bought bubble wrap..." Owen said slowly. "For... bubble wrap day?"

Zach shook his head. "I stole bubble wrap." He clarified. "From Lowery. And yep." He nodded, still smiling "That radio guy this morning said it was National Bubble Wrap Day today!"

Owen smiled lopsidedly. He reached out and pulled Zach against him in a hug. "I love you." He whispered. Then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he pulled away. "Thanks for trying." He said. "I really appreciate it." Owen stressed the words. "But." He tiled his head and shrugged a bit. "It's just not the same." He turned and headed for their small kitchen. He peeled off the bubble wrap from the counter and started balling it up.

Zach stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He watched as Owen threw the bubble wrap in the trash can and preceded to do that with the rest of the bubble wrap around the kitchen. Then moving out and throwing away all of it from the living room and bedroom as well. "It's not the same." Zach repeated. "Because... it didn't... come in the mail?"

Owen popped his head out of the bedroom and nodded. "Yep." He said. "Now you get it."

But Zach didn't get it. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Happy National Bubble Wrap Day! Which was actually Monday, January 28th, according to the radio that morning while I was on my way to work. I did not confirm this. I just started scribbling something. 8D


End file.
